I Have Become a Cocky, Arrogant, Insensitive Jerk
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: In the episode "Thinning the Hoard" Drew snaps at May. In this episode he is forgiven. But what if her reaction to his "comment" was different? What if the entire incident turned her into a different person? Will Drew be able to turn her into the person she once was? R&R
1. Chapter 1

I Have Become a Cocky, Arrogant, Insensitive Jerk

 _If you have not seen the episode "Thinning the Hoard" then it could be slightly confusing. As we know it, when Harley says that there is something wrong with Drew, May rushes over, only to find that Drew is training his Absol. When May asks what's wrong, Drew says he does not feel passionate when Absol uses Razor Wind. May then says "Oh,Drew..." , causing him to snap at her. He says "I'm not a wimp like you" or something similar. In this story, her response to Drew's insult will be different._


	2. May's Life

_I don't own pokemon. Everything that the pokemon say will be directly translated into english._

The Convesation:

"I miss old mommy." said Glaceon

"Don't we all." said Wartortle

"Stupid Drew! It's his fault May is like this!" said the normally cool and composed Blaziken

"Now now, Drew did nothing wrong." said Beautifly

"Yeah, exept snap at May and turn her into someone completly different the the May that we all know. "snapped Blaziken (A/N Ha! see what I did there? No? Ok, I know I'm a bad comedian)

"-Beautifly, I agree with Blaze. I meen, she doesn't eat as much!" said Munchlax

"And she won't pway with me anymiore." said Skitty

" She has seemed a little off for the past couple years." said Venusaur

"A little? And don't tell me you just noticed!" said Blaziken, his eyes firing up

"Um? Maybe?" said Venusaur nervously; even though he was bigger in weight and in size, he was still scared of Blaziken.

"Nyo violensh is tolerated here." said Skitty smiling

"She's right."said Beautifly, hoping to cancel out the fight between her friends.

"Fine, we won't fight." said Blaziken, knowing why Beautifly said that,"But we ARE in a gym."grumbled blaziken

"That doesn't matter. The little one (Beautifly yanked her head towards Glaceon) shouldn't be seeing your type of violence." said Beautifly

"You are saying that she shouldn't see me battle." said the fire type starter

"No! You know what I mean! Also, it would be very bad if she were to see her fellow siblings fight!" said Beautifly

"We are not actually siblings you know." said Munchlax

Beautifly silenced him a glare. To Beautifly they all a family. May was the mom, Max was the uncle, Norman was the Grandpa, Caroline was the Grandma, Blazinken was the oldest brother, she was the second oldest,followed by Venuaur, Wartortle,Munchlax, Skitty and finally Glaceon.

Beautifly sighed. Then she said:

" Ok, I think that Blaziken and I overeacted. I guess we've been away from the old May for to long. I just wish..."

Beautifly started crying. Blaziken's face softened. Then he walked up to Beautifly and patted her head and said:

"Hey, it's ok, we-we all feel the same."

And with that he started crying. (A/N Aw, I wish I had brothers who conforted me when I am like that. Sorry if I crashed the mood) Eventually, they all started crying and hugging each other.


	3. Conversation

_Everything that the pokemon say will be directly translated into english._

The Convesation:

"-I miss old mommy." said Glaceon

"-Don't we all." said Wartortle

"-Stupid Drew! It's his fault May is like this!" said the normally cool and composed Blaziken

"-Now now, Drew did nothing wrong." said Beautifly

"-Yeah, exept snap at May and turn her into someone completly different the the May that we all know. "snapped Blaziken (A/N Ha! see what I did there? No? Ok, I know I'm a bad comedian)

"- Beautifly, I agree with Blaze. I meen, she doesn't eat as much!" said Munchlax

"-And she won't pway with me anymiore." said Skitty

"- She has seemed a little off for the past couple years." said Venusaur

"-A little? And don't tell me you just noticed!" said Blaziken, his eyes firing up

"-Um? Maybe?" said Venusaur nervously; even though he was bigger in weight and in size, he was

still scared of Blaziken.

"-Nyo violensh is tolerated here." said Skitty smiling

"-She's right."said Beautifly, hoping to cancel out the fight between her friends.

"-Fine, we won't fight." said Blaziken, knowing why Beautifly said that,"But we ARE in a gym."grumbled blaziken

"-That doesn't matter. The little one (Beautifly yanked her head towards Glaceon) shouldn't be seeing your type of violence." said Beautifly

-You are saying that she shouldn't see me battle. said the fire type starter

"-No! You know what I mean! Also, it would be very bad if she were to see her fellow siblings fight!" said Beautifly

"-We are not actually siblings you know." said Munchlax

Beautifly silenced him a glare. To Beautifly they all a family. May was the mom, Max was the uncle, Norman was the Grandpa, Caroline was the Grandma, Blazinken was the oldest brother, she was the second oldest,followed by Venuaur, Wartortle,Munchlax, Skitty and finally Glaceon.

Beautifly sighed. Then she said:

"- Ok, I think that Blaziken and I overeacted. I guess we've been away from the old May for to long. I just wish..."

Beautifly started crying. Blaziken's face softened. Then he walked up to Beautifly and patted her head and said:

"-Hey, it's ok, we-we all feel the same."

And with that he started crying. (A/N Aw, I wish I had brothers who conforted me when I am like that. Sorry if I crashed the mood) Eventually, they all started crying and hugging each other.


	4. Drew's visit

Chapter 3: Drew's visit

Drew took a deep breathe as he walked up up to the Petalburgh Gym. About a week ago, he found out that May became a gym leader (A/N and I thought I was slow). As he opened the door, he saw a very long line in front of him. "Oh great. This will take a long time." Oh, but he was wrong. He watched as Youngster Joey and his team of six rattatas lost miserably in under a minute. "Is she really that powerful?" thought Drew. "Naw, it's just that that guy is a bad trainer. I mean seriously, six rattatas? I bet all the trainers are pushovers."However, Drew was mistaken once more. For the next trainer sent out a very intinmadating Dragonite. May's Blaziken used one Flamethrower, and he was dead. Now, Drew was amazed. "Wow, it fainted? But, Flamethrower is ineffective against Dragonite." After a lot more of this, if was finally Drew's turn. May snorted as she deafeated another trainer. "Ha, weakling. Next!" Drew was shocked ather attitide. Even more than her power. But when May saw Drew, her eyes widened. Everybody could tell that this going to be interesting:

"What are you doing here Drew?" she sneered, already getting over her shock.

"What, so you allow everybody but me? Some gym leader." he countered

Everybody gasped. This was going to be bad.

"If you hadn't noticed, gyms are for trainers. You don't even count as one. Noneless, a coordinater." she said, anger rising

"Well, you allow your parents here and last time I checked, one of them isn't a trainer." said Drew smartly.

"You must be stupid 'cause she is welcome as a guest. You, are not so scram." said May.

"Well what if I want to battle." said Drew smirking,"That would quallify me as a trainer wouldn't it?"

"Whatever. I challenge you to a pokemon battle! Full six on six! If I win. You leave and never come back to this Gym. If you win, you can stay. Deal?" May yelled

"Deal."


End file.
